One last job
by Nixor123
Summary: Cornelizs Fudge was publicly ashamed ever since the return of You-Know-Who. He lost all his credibility and all the public trust. So what possible reason could Dumbledore have for wanting to meet with him?


**One last job**

 **AN: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Round 2 of QLFC**

 **So I have to wrote a story which takes place in Little Hangleton using whatever characters I want**

 **Prompts are:**

 **(quote) Freedom is still the most radical idea of all. — Nathaniel Branden**

 **(word) noble**

 **(dialogue) "If you leave now, you get nothing."**

* * *

Little Hangleton was always a quiet place. If you would disregard all that had happened with the Gaunts, you could say the town was pretty boring. There were no recorded magical families and no known Death Eaters. The town was just a usual Muggle town.

Cornelius was standing outside of town, waiting.

 _Why would he chose this place to meet?_

Suddenly he heard a ghast of wind behind him. He quickly turned and saw Dumbledore walking towards him.

"What are we doing here, Dumbledore?"

"Oh, I just thought we could have a nice conversation."

"If you expect a personal apology, forget it. I have already apologized enough," Cornelius said with a mixture of anger and bitterness.

It has been three weeks since the fiasco at the Ministry and the 'official' return of You-Know-Who. The public had been in an uproar against him ever since. He had been forced to admit his mistakes over and over again, and he was getting really tired of it.

"So, I hear that you will be resigning your position." Dumbledore broke his train of thought.

Dumbledore started walking towards the town and motioned for Cornelius to follow him, which he, reluctantly, did.

 _As if he doesn't know all about it already,_ he thought bitterly, blaming the old man for all that was happening to him.

"Yes. Rufus Scrimgeour will be replacing me in two weeks. Now, why are we here?" he repeated the question, this time with more agitation in his voice.

"Do you know what this place is, Cornelius?"

Cornelius was confused. "I don't know. Some Muggle town."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Not just any town. This is where it all began. As such, I believe it only fitting to discuss further plans here. With any luck, this will be a whole new beginning, the beginning of the end."

Cornelius was now even more confused than before. _Where what began? What plans?_

"What are you talking about?"

"This town is the birthplace of Voldemort's parents."

Cornelius stared at him, eyes wide.

"V-v-vo… You-Know-Who´s parents? Then why are we here?" He couldn't stop himself from looking around, almost jumping out of his skin when he heard a branch snap behind them.

"If you are worried about him, don't be. He would never come back here."

"And you can somehow know that, can you? Forget it, I am leaving!" Cornelius said preparing to Disapparate.

"If you leave now, you get nothing!"

Cornelius froze in his tracks and turned towards Dumbledore.

"What do you mean? What would I get if a stayed?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, and Cornelius hated how that smile made him feel like a student once more. He was a grown man. He didn't need, didn't _want_ , Dumbledore's approval.

"A chance. An opportunity to, once again, do the right thing."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

Dumbledore looked to the distance, as if he was trying to see something beyond the hills.

"Do you know what I have learned in all my years of existence?"

Cornelius looked at him, not answering.

Dumbledore continued, "I have learned that, no matter what the conditions and no matter how harsh the times, there is one thing that people will fight to preserve the most, in the end. Our freedom"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Dumbledore looked at him in a way that reminded Fudge of a professor who's about to explain to his student why he failed the test.

"Because, Cornelius, Voldemort is doing everything he can to ensure that people do give it up. He wishes to rule, and knows that he can not as long as people believe that they have a choice. He is trying to crush their free will so they would submit. But, he doesn't realize that that exact thing causes people to fight for their freedom even more fiercely."

Cornelius was silent for a moment, remembering just why he had followed this man. He closed his eyes, shame filling him.

"Freedom is still the most radical idea of them all," he whispered, thinking of times where he had stood with those fighting to protect said freedom.

"Indeed. And yet, people are willing to die for it. It is strange, how much we need that 'radical idea'. It is because that freedom makes us truly human. That ability to choose our path makes us who we are."

Cornelius looked up, feeling tired, exhausted really.

"Why are you telling me all this, Dumbledore? What does it have to do with me? I'm done for, we both know it."

Dumbledore fixed his glasses. Cornelis stood there, remembering with bitterness how he once looked up to that man, and then betrayed all his ideals. How he disappointed him.

"You know, Cornelius, I remember you from your Hogwarts days. I remember a boy that only wanted to do the right thing. A boy that wanted to help people and lead them into a better tomorrow."

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

"Because, Cornelius, I need you to tell this to the people. I need you to tell them that we have not given up, that we are still fighting, that we will continue to fight."

"What?" He almost snorted. He had to tell what to people? He shook his head. The people wouldn't believe would never believe anything he said, even if he said that the sky was blue. Any trust he might have had gained from the people had been irrevocably lost.

"I called you here because I have one last request for you. One last battle you need to fight for us, and for yourself. You need to go to America and meet with the President of MACUSA. Tell them that we need their help. Voldemort is our common enemy and we must be united now more than ever. Tell them, that we have not given up our freedom just yet."

Cornelius looked at him in disbelief. _He can't be serious. He must be joking._

"Why… why would you ask me to do it? Why not do it yourself?"

"Two reasons. One, I must be at Hogwarts now, more than ever. My students need me. Two, I know that you have the potential to be a noble and righteous man. You have the potential to be so much more than what you became. I am giving you that chance. I know that you still want to do the right thing, even if fear lead you astray."

Cornelius was stunned. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore was giving him a chance at redemption. He didn't feel as if he deserved it. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair, missing his bowler hat. He had felt safe with that hat, no matter how illusory that safety had been.

"You… you would trust me with this task?"

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes bright even in the falling night.

"Yes, Cornelius, I would. For in spite of all the things that you did to me, I still believe that we can cooperate once more."

Why? Why did those words make his heart race? Why did they fill him with hope? Fear still clung to him; however, Cornelius felt a small spark of resolution take hold. He looked once more at Dumbledore, taking in for the first time the exhaustion that was barely hidden by that fierce fire that lit those bright blue eyes.

What kind of man would he be if he said no? What legacy would he be leaving behind?

Finally, Cornelius spoke, "Fine. I'll do it."

Dumbledore looked at him happily.

"I am glad to hear that. I knew that we could find common ground once again."

"So when do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. It would be best that you leave as soon as you are no longer the Minister."

Cornelius inhaled deeply. He was really doing this, there was no turning back now. Then again, he didn't think he would turn back, even if he could. He was finally doing the right thing, what he should have done from the very beginning.

"Well then Cornelius, I will see you at the Ministry tomorrow. Goodbye." With that, Dumbledore Disapparated.

Cornelius was left alone on the hill with nothing but his thoughts. He looked back down at the small town, feeling lighter than he had in a long while. Now, he could understand why Dumbledore had asked for them to meet here of all places.

Little Hangleton had just witnessed another beginning, a beginning Cornelius felt proud to be a part of.

* * *

 **This is it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
